Numerous blankets or cushion items which may be carried are known. Nevertheless, there is still a need for such cushion items that can assume various functionalities in one product. Such items may save substantial load capacity and can be especially convenient for transporting from one location to another, and both indoor and outdoor uses. It is an object of the present invention to achieve this need.